Hell's Back In Session
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Sequel to Academy From Hell. After having lost it all one fateful night Boris wants revenge on the ones that destroyed his work. Will his new plans be enough to take the kids down? Or will they find the strength by banding together to mock him again? New pawns are in play while some are changing sides! Join Kisa, Johnny and the rest as they once again try to take down Boris.
1. The Past Seven Months

**Lirin:** I feel like I should start today off right. Probably cause this will be about the only good thing to happen on my b-day. So I'm doing a reversed gift giving :) Happy Unbirthday everyone!

**Kisa:** First off to everyone that supported "Academy From Hell", thank you so much. We would not have returned for this new adventure if it was not for all of you. We hope you enjoy this as much as you have the original.

**Johnny:** Lirin doesn't own Beyblade, me, or any other character from the series. She gains no monetary profit from her writings of fan fiction. I think that's all.

**Lirin:** Looks good. Everyone please enjoy the beginning of "Hell's Back In Session"

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past Seven Months**

Seven months ago my brothers and I executed a planned break from Hell. Back then we had no idea how things would turn out. In fact most of us were doubting it would actually work. After all we were just a group of dreaming kids breaking the rules.

Somehow things worked out in our favor. It could have been that Boris's men didn't want to harm us too much. Or it could have been that we were able to get help from BBA bladers. Whatever the reason it was lucky for us.

That's not to say we didn't have some causalities. The first of our numbers to fall was Ian. Boris had shot his right ankle to oblivion. There was no way to repair that damage. To this day he has no use of his right foot as he waits for a replacement that might never come.

I was technically the next to be struck down. Boris had hit me out of the sky with a couple of bullets. From the altitude and wing damage I should have died from colliding with the ground. However thanks to Johnny McGregor and his friends my life was spared to see another day. After I woke up (in a hotel) Tsubasa healed the injuries.

The last of us to be hit was Tom. Back when Kai tried to steal Black Dranzer, Tom had sustained a head injury that was never properly looked at. So when a guard creaked him over the head his old injury flared sending him into a coma for four months.

Ray, a member from Kai's "new" team, stayed at his side the whole time. Mr. Dickinson had made arrangements for Ray to be his representative to handle Tom's medical needs. How he got those strings pulled I really don't know but I'm glad he did.

After waking up and being discharged, Tom moved to Japan with the Bladebreakers. He doesn't have any memories of his time from the Abbey. He doesn't even remember his closest friends. Okay that hurts some, but the fresh start he got lessens the blow.

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian have all moved in with Kai at one of his family mansions in Moscow. Tala told me that they've got a restraint order against Voltaire to keep him away from them. A smart move on thier part, especially since Ian isn't as mobile as he used to be.

Most times they still keep to themselves. It's sad just how deeply Boris's "lessons" have affected them. None of them find it easy to trust outsiders. Most of them can't even tolerate going to Ian's appointments when those come around.

I would like to point out that my brothers haven't shut themselves off to the world completely. They spend a few days a week at the BBA teaching newbies and hanging out with the orphan Abbey kids.

As for me, I've been living with Johnny McGregor. That might sound like a fairy tale ending cause ya know he had been a knight saving my life and all. Well that's about as close to a princess as this freak got.

First off there is Lady McGregor. Johnny warned me she would be difficult to get along with. He was right on the nose. She only cares about social classes and normalcy. Neither of which I create a blip on her radars. Thus she simply hates me.

If not for Johnny and his father's influence I would have been "kicked to the curb" the rainy day that Johnny and I showed up here. Instead I have a "lovely" room high up in a tower away from everyone and every thing. It's a small space big enough for only a twin sized bed, dresser, and nightstand with a lamp. My room in Hell was bigger then this. What the two spaces do have in common is that they're drafty and made from stone.

She also doesn't approve of Johnny trying to court me. This is another way she blatantly points out I'm a lowly commoner freak to hate. It also bothers Johnny that she wants to control his life like this.

If this wasn't bad enough, she's tried to get rid of me a few times. By a few I mean at least twice a week. There has been poison, hit men, "accidents". Really anything her twisted mind can come up with to end my life. As I'm still here recounting these time her attempts have clearly not worked out as she wants. This is why I like to think of her as my new Mona.

I wish that this was the worst of it. Sadly it is not. Ever since the breakout I've had a nightly reoccurring nightmare. It's always the same thing. I'm running in a labyrinth with narrow high walls. I have no space to spread my wings. A figure is chasing me. All I hear are the echoing of foot steps.

I run and run exhausting myself until I come face to face with a dead end. I turn around to see my pursuer at the mouth of the passage. I have no where to escape to. The echoing is getting louder as the person comes closer. It's sounding more and more like a beating heart.

It's Boris. He has the same wild madness in his expression that he wore on the night we broke out. There's a knife in his hand that's poised high waiting to strike.

"You can never escape me girl. I will always hunt you down and extract my revenge."

With my back pressed against the wall. I have no where to run. No hope of escape. I'm helpless as I watch the knife coming down to be buried deep in my chest.

Just before the blade pierces my flesh I wake up screaming in bed. Tears are running down my cheeks. I'm breathing hard as if I really had been running.

Moments later my door opens and Johnny would be at my bedside to hold me close. He never tells me how he knows to come here. He just always shows up at the right time.

He tells me not to worry about the dreams and he'll forever be there to save me. He truly knows how to calm me down when I need it most. I only wish this would not have become a nightly occurrence for the past seven months. Not like Johnny complains because he does usually spend the rest of the night in my bed.

I will admit that life with the McGregors isn't all bad. Lord McGregor likes me. He's a lot like his son only without the anger issues. He might not be around often, but when he does have the time he likes to spare some of it on Johnny and myself. And unlike his wife he does approve of Johnny attempting to win my heart over.

When Lord McGregor isn't around Johnny and I will often visit the other Majestics (oh yeah I'm officially part of their team now). Mostly we go to Robert's castle.

Rob has a nice family. His younger twin brothers love our visits. They're obsessed with watching me fly or seeing a good beybattle. Only Rebecca hates it when we visit. It is clear she has a crush on Johnny. Yet he only sees her as a kid sister and not as a romantic interest. Thus she gets jealous of how Johnny gives a lot of attention to me. I feel bad for her.

The Jurgens' home offers something else besides an escape from Lady McGregor, a jealous girl and excitable twins. The library there is huge. It's stocked with so many different kinds of books that one life time would not be enough to go through them all.

My main interest here are the numerous spell books Rob has allowed me access to. Ever since Tsubasa mentioned that I have a gift for magic I've wanted to learn. Tsu and I spend hours hiding away in this room going over things. It's a wonderful feeling to have a mystic force flowing though your body as a spell is cast. I do need Tsu to help me control this power though. Without her assistance I usually have too much power going into the spell that will make it backfire. She tells me that with time I'll learn to control it more. This is just like when I was learning to control her. Guess I like to over do things.

"Princess."

I look up from my notebook to see Johnny standing in my door. He's dressed as usual in his brown frayed shorts and blue T-shirt and wearing that playful smirk I adore so much.

"Dinner is ready. And dad's home so we don't have to worry about food poisoning tonight."

I close my book and drop my pen. "Great. It's been a while since your dad has had time for a meal with us. I've been missing his stories," I say walking towards the door.

"What have you been doing up here?" he asks. His left arm wraps around my waist as we walk down my tower stairs.

"Just writing and thinking."

"Have you given any more thought about us?"

I shake my head and step out of his arm. "Sorry Johnny. I'm still not ready for a relationship." The subject is dropped knowing he wont get any further explanation out of me. Truth is I don't have any more info to give him. I don't know if I will ever be ready for a relationship after what Boris has done to me. After all how can a person that doesn't like herself be committed to a romantic relationship?

* * *

**Johnny:** How can we not be dating yet!? It's been 7 months of us living together and saving her from my mother's insanity. Lirin change this now!

**Lirin:** *face palm* Johnny you know damn well that Kisa does what she wants, when she wants. If she wants to tell you no she's going to. She's got her reasons and leave it at that.

**Johnny:** If you're not going to help maybe the readers can convince her to change her mind. Damn it I love this girl too much. Not being together is driving me crazy.

**Kisa:** That's not a long drive Johnny. Thanks all for reading and remember it's Lirin's b-day so be nice and leave reviews for her to wake up to. Bye.


	2. Boris Returns

**Kisa:** I would like to say I disapprove of what is coming right now. I begged and pleaded with Lirin but she shoved me in a box and chained it shut.

**Lirin:** Kisa, zip it before you reveal too much. Not like the title isn't a spoiler but still. Sometimes ya just have to let things unfold as they will and this was what came up to progress the story. Now you have two options. 1 is to do what I asked without protesting. And 2 is going back in the box. This time Johnny wont get you out either.

**Kisa:** For someone going to a convention next weekend you sure are grumpy. I refuse so go back to that ding box so here ya go. Lirin does not own Beyblade or the series characters. And there is no profit from this fanfic or any other she worked on.

**Lirin:** Special big thanks to Ariao and anonymusblader123 for reviews. Enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boris Returns**

A limousine was parked out of sight of a psychiatric hospital. A man with long gray hair wearing a suit sat in the back sipping a glass of red wine. He had his driver playing classical music over the radio.

He checked his golden wrist watch. The hands pointed to read 2:37AM. An odd time of day for anyone to be out and sipping wine. This man was glad to see the time was drawing near for his plan to be executed.

At 2:39AM the back window was put down. The man looked out towards the hospital. After seven months it was finally time.

It was a quite night in the psychiatric hospital. For the past seven months Boris was strapped to his bed in a straight jacket. A nurse had come by earlier in the night to give him his pills. Each night he was also forcibly sedated via the pills.

Tonight was slightly different. Boris was laying on his bed wide awake. Next to his head on the pillow was a wet mess from where he spit his pills out. His head was turned to face the small barred window. He was expecting something to happen soon.

The glowing red lights on his clock turned 2:40AM when the building shook with a loud explosion. Moments later alarms went off. Night staff and security began running about to investigate.

Boris grinned. "It's about time boss. I really was starting to go mad in this place."

A couple of minutes later a second explosion occurred in the opposite wing of where Boris was located. That was followed by a third that dropped from above in the facility's garden. Also a far target from Boris's room.

The lock to Boris's room clicked. Someone was coming in. It was a man dressed in a white hospital uniform. His hair was dark brown and greasy. His eyes are dark soulless pools. His muscles were larger than normal orderlies. He was clearly not an official worker.

"Master Boris, Lord Hiwatari has sent us to bring you back."

"Then hurry up and undo my straps."

"Of course sir." The man crossed the room to Boris's bed. He made quick work of unbuckling Boris's ankles and wrists. "Sir, please wait for a moment in the hall. Lord Hiwatari was very clear not to cause you harm from the explosions."

"As usual he's got plans that can't be delayed," Boris muttered to himself as he stepped out of the room.

The man that freed him went to the wall with the window. He set up three mini devices that were pulled from his pockets. Each one was input with a button code to activate. After that the man ran from the room.

"How long?"

"Seconds sir."

"And why are we not using a ground level escape? Voltaire does realize..."

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The three devices went off right after each other. Debris was flying out of the door. Boris was pushed into a wall as the man shielded him with his own body.

"Forgive my sudden action sir."

"I am not equipped to punish you at the moment. Though next time will be a different story."

"I understand sir. Please follow me. Your transport is waiting."

Boris nodded. He followed his escort back into his room. Thick layers of dust and debris covered whatever survived the explosion. They could hear the low hum of a helicopter as it hovered outside. At the two stood in the new opening a ladder was dropped. The escort caught it as it swung.

"Master Boris, after you sir."

Voltaire was smiling as he put the window up. His aircraft was flying off with two additional occupants.

"Jasper, return us home. My guest will be arriving there soon enough."

"As you wish Lord Hiwatari."

Jasper restarted the car. The lights flicked on revealing the blacktop road. Jasper shifted gears into drive. Slowly he pulled onto the road heading for the hideout Voltaire assigned to drop Boris at.

Voltaire was pouring freshly brewed coffee when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door swung open. Boris was standing there in his blue patient garb, borrowed boots and a new duster. He gave off an impression of being annoyed.

"Good morning Boris. Would you care for some coffee? Jasper has just made it for me."

"I'm more interested in why it took you so long to free me Voltaire."

The older man shook his head disapprovingly. "I see the time in the hospital has caused you to forget your manners. You should be thanking me for staging this morning's activities. If you can not do that I have no problems returning you to where I found you."

"You are correct Lord Hiwatari. Thank you for saving me from my cage of seven months. How may I serve you again?"

"That is more like it Boris." Voltaire took a long gulp of coffee. The long night was wearing on him. "Come with me and I will explain it all to you."

Boris followed Voltaire though a door leading to the back hallway. At the end was another door that opened to Voltaire's temporary office. The desk was neat and tidy. A trait Boris always saw in Voltaire.

"Have a seat." Voltaire sat in the larger plush chair behind the desk while Boris took the one in front. A desk draw opened and Voltaire pulled several folders out.

"Boris after your failure with the Abbey project we lost track of several of our trainees. Most of them we have been unable to trace. Luckily for you we were able to find several of the major hopefuls. This stack are the ones we have high desires on recapturing. The top is already being taken care of. The others are in order of ease." He slid the stack over to Boris.

The purple hair man took the files and opened the top one. There was a picture of a male with brown hair and eyes. He recalled the name of the youth shown as Tom. He had been leader of the sub team until Kai tried to steal Black Dranzer. After that he and Ian gained temporary status as members of the Demolition Boys.

Reading the report confirmed it was indeed the same youth he thought it was. He now resided in Japan as part of the Bladebreakers. Once a week he went to a therapist about his missing memories and nightmares. The final note stated he was targeted for capture within days.

The next folder had the image of a female. Her hair was red going below her shoulders. The blue eyes were less stormy now and reflected the mischief her smirk implied. Most memorable were the white feathers barely captured in the shot. Boris growled at this.

The file identified her as Kisa. She was guarded by the European Majestic team. Her location was hard to pin point but she was always seen with Johnny McGregor. Suggested starting location for tracking is Glasgow, Scotland. There was less data here then with Tom's.

"Assembling the old team?" Boris asked after just going over the two files. There was no other reason he could think of then that for having those two appearing in the briefing.

"That is correct. There had been too much invested on them to begin anew. Boris this will be your final chance. Build me the army you originally started on or next time you will be left to rot where ever the courts deem fitting. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely Lord Hiwatari."

"Very good. Go see Jasper now and he will take you to your quarters to rest. Tomorrow you will be taken to a new lab. What could be salvaged from the Abbey was taken there."

"Thank you Lord Hiwatari. This time I shall not fail you." Boris bowed respectfully as he left. The files tucked under his arm. He was forming plans on how to capture the others before he fell asleep.

His only obvious plan was to get the girl captured. She somehow had the ability to gather them together. With her in danger the others would surely come to the rescue.

He'd have to send someone to investigate the homes of each Majestic. He would make a personal house call to Glasgow. If she was really under the protection of that team she would be staying with one of them with Johnny being the top option.

* * *

**Kisa:** See I told you all it was horrible. Lirin shouldn't have let that creep. And poor Tom shouldn't be getting involved since he knows nothing of what happened at the Abbey. I'm so mad at her right now. JOHNNY!

**Johnny:** I'm almost afraid to ask what's wrong Princess.

**Kisa:** I wanna blow off steam. Battle me while we wait for reviews. I'm certain some readers out there agree with my dislike of what's going on.

**Johnny:** Alright Princess. Everyone else please drop a quick comment to calm this angry Princess. Battles can only help so much.


	3. Bad Things Are Happening

**Lirin:** Hey all. This is totally my bad for not updating over the past couple weeks. But hey life happened...and by that I mean CTcon and pain. Lots of pain. All's well now :) For people curious about the update status of this tale, it will only be Saturdays/Sundays unless I dub a day fit to add something. I know it's not as frequent as AFH. That's what happens when I don't have many chapters prepared. Sorry about that guys. I think that's all my announcements for now. Don't want to delay too much from the good stuff.

**Kisa:** As she forgets again. Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or the series characters. There is no profit from this work of any other she puts out. Most OC characters are her property with the exception of Tom and Torus who belong to Beywriter. And thanks to anonymusblader123 for dropping a review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bad Things Are Happening**

After everything that happened in the Abbey incident things changed for the Bladebreakers. For one Kai was no longer part of the team. With him gone they needed to choose a new leader. Mr. Dickinson decided to allow the fans to pick. It was no surprise everyone wanted the walking, talking garbage disposal Tyson to lead up the crew. That is how he became the public front of the team.

Unfortunately Tyson didn't have the skills or work ethic to make a good leader for the team. So among themselves it was decided that Ray and Kenny would be the shadow forces controlling Tyson. It kept fans happy and the team was also on a good schedule for their training.

Another change was the addition of Tom. Having lost a good chunk of memories from his accident Ray did not want him left alone. It was his decision to bring the brown hair boy with him to Japan. Ray also didn't like breaking promises. Having promise Kisa to keep her safe this was his best option.

It was late Saturday morning and the boys were all training. Kenny was overseeing Max and Tyson to keep them on track. Currently they were doing their first set of sit ups.

Ray, who had been up early and gone though his morning routine, was helping Tom. A side effect to his accident was not remembering how to Beyblade. Ray was talking it upon himself to reteach Tom because it was something Tom wanted to do.

Today Ray was working on Tom's defensive far Tom had picked up on things quickly and Ray didn't doubt they would be moving on to the next step in a couple of days.

"Remember what I told you Tom. Focus your energy into keeping your blade still. When I start to push against you, you push back with the same amount of force. Don't let your blade move backwards at all."

"Alright."

"Good. Here I come." Ray had Driger do a simple head on attack.

Tom watched closely as the gray blade bee lined for his red one. He had an overwhelming desire to charge forward himself and meet Driger half way. Knowing that he shouldn't he kept his blade spinning where it was.

Driger was closing the gap quickly enough. By the time Tom decided not to charge Driger was connecting with Tom's blade. It was pushed back slightly before Tom took control and gave back equal amount of pressure. Both blades remained where they stood unmoving.

"That's really good Tom. By creating a stalemate like this you can open a pathway into understanding your opponent's tactics. If they press harder that means that more often they want a quick end. A bash and beat. By easing off they show caution as they recalculate a plan. Staying dead locked turns the battle into an endurance test of sorts.

"I see."

"Now recall your blade and this time Driger is going to come in harder. I want you to try and create the stalemate again and see what I'm plotting from what I've told you."

Red and gray blades returned to their owners' hands. Each boy reset them in their launchers and prepared for the next step.

"Are you ready for this? I'm going to attack from the start. There's no delay for you to get ready after launching."

"I think so," Tom replied. A bit of uncertainty was evident and Ray noticed.

"I don't want you to 'think' you are. Either be ready or not," Ray demanded.

Tom froze. His eyes went unfocused as if he was seeing something not there. Like his nightmares the image he now saw was too dark and unfocused to see. The voice he heard was very clear.

"_I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. We're going in this together and we're sure as hell going to get out of this together." There was a pause before the girl spoke again. "That's right."_

"... Om. Tom!" Ray was shaking his friend. He got worried when Tom zoned out and became unresponsive. "Are you okay?" he asked when brown eyes focused on his golden ones.

"Yeah. Not sure what happened there. Is Hilary here by chance?"

Ray grew even more concerned. "Not yet. She's coming by later with lunch."

"Oh. I just thought I might have heard her. Guess not. Should we get back to our practice now?"

"We can if you want to. We can also take a break for a bit."

"No, I'm fine if we go on."

"Alright then. Get ready to launch." Ray still wasn't sure what happened but if Tom was up for continuing training he would too for now.

**XxXxXx**

Outside the Dojo a dark van was parked. The windows in back were painted over so no one could see what was happening back there. On the top of this van was a metal box that would extend a video camera from any direction. Wires connected the camera to TV monitors inside for direct viewing.

At the moment a camera was out streched over the Dojo's wall. It was pointed towards Ray and Tom watching them train.

Two men sat infront of the monitors watching what was going on. Both were puzzled as to why Voltaire would want to capture a boy just learning to Beyblade and had focusing issues. They didn't know he was a former Abbey student or one behind the raid that caused the project to fail. All they had to know were the orders and nothing more.

They watched the boys launch their blades into the dish. Ray took control of the battle from the start. Driger went for a powerful frontal attack. A short power struggle followed the collision before Tom's red blade was flung high over the dish and over the fence.

"This is our chance to nab the kid. Get ready."

**XxXxXx**

"Crap. Sorry Tom. I didn't mean to put that much power into the attack. Want me to get your blade?"

"It's okay Ray. Part of this was my fault for not being properly prepared for the attack. You warned me it would come fast and strong. I just wasn't as ready as I thought I was. Be right back." Tom jogged away to retrieve his blade.

**XxXxXx**

After Tom disappeared from the screen the back door of the van opened and both men got out. One of them went to pick up the red blade. The other closed the door and leaned against the van out of sight. Both patiently awaiting their target to show.

It didn't take tom long to round the corner to where he wanted to be. He was still jogging no expecting to find someone causally waiting tossing his blade into the air.

"Excuse me, that's my Beyblade. May I please have it back?" Tom was being very polite as he approached the stranger. There was nothing to indicate the danger he was walking into.

The man ignored the request. "Your name Tom?"

A curious look crossed Tom's features as his brown eyes studied the man. Something was telling him to run away yet his feet remained planted. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

The man ginned. It reminded Tom of something frightening from his nightmares. "Ya see, we've been asked to escort you to our boss."

"We?" Tom had yet to see the other man.

"Our boss likes us to act with caution. We always work in pairs." As the man said that the other ran out from behind the van tackling Tom into the wall.

A yelp of pain escaped Tom's lips as his shoulder took the full impact of the crash. He struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"No can do," the man pinning him said. He kneed Tom in the stomach as hard as he could given their position.

Ray's sensitive hearing heard the exchange going on. As fast as he could he was up a near by tree. He witnessed Tom getting hit and crumpling to the pain.

The men took advantage of Tom's condition and began dragging him towards the van.

Ray jumped down from the tree onto the sidewalk. "Unhand my friend!"

"Wylie, lock him up. I'll deal with the intruder."

"You get all the fun Dai. Don't take too long. Voltaire won't like us being late."

"I know."

Ray growled and ran towards Tom. The one named Dai stepped into his path. Unable to stop, Ray collided with a broad well build chest and bounced backwards.

Tom had recovered enough from his previous attack to struggle against Wylie. He just didn't have the strength to break from the man's grip and got shoved into the back of the van.

Ray continued to attempted to get around Dai unsuccessfully. Every try he made was easily blocked.

"Let him out of there," Ray growled.

"Boss won't like that. See ya kitty." Dai swung a hard right hook at Ray effectively knocking him to the ground. With the teen stunned Dai jumped into the driver's side of the van and drove off.

Ray scampered to his feet ready to chase the van down. However when he got to the corner it was gone from sight. He now had to come up with something else to do. The thought of calling Kisa or Kai made him scared. It was going to be easier to follow the van without a trail to go by then tell either that Tom had been kidnapped right in front of him.

* * *

**Lirin:** I'm totally a terrible person allowing Tom to be kidnapped.

**Ray:** I'll get him back. I can do this.

**Lirin:** Don't forget you've got to tell Kisa. She'll be even more annoyed if this news comes from a third party.

**Ray:** Readers please give me some courage to inform Kisa of this current situation. If she's anything like Kai is I'm going to need all the support I can get.

**Lirin:** See you next update everyone :)


	4. The New Place

**Lirin:** Once again I'm a tad late updating this. Next week I will be better. So let's see. I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. I don't make a profit. Thanks anonymusblader123 for reviewing again. Hugs from most the crew for it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The New Place**

It was just as Voltaire had said. After Boris woke and dressed (in his usual attire), he was taken to his new workshop. It was over an hour ride outside of the Moscow city limits.

The building could easily pass for an abandoned factory. The walls were creaked. Windows broken everywhere. From the outside it looked as if no power would be on.

Boris stood beside the car gawking at the building. He just could not believe THIS was to be his new office. "Voltaire honestly expects me to work in this run down shit hole? I doubt even vermin would want to live here."

"Lord Hiwatari is being generous after your last mistake. Be thankful he is providing you with a second chance to redeem yourself," one of his escorts said.

Boris knew the man was correct. It is unlike Voltaire to offer second chances to anyone. So if this was what Voltaire decided to provide for Boris's plans he should be nothing short of thankful. Then maybe in time with excellent results Boris just might be able to upgrade his facility to something nicer.

He walked towards the rusted door (doubtful it would open). The three escorts followed behind. They stopped on the stone slab used for a step.

The man that previously spoke to Boris hit the intercom button. This was the only thing new to be seen. Proof that the building had power.

"Who's there?"

"It is Bruno. We have Boris Balkov here by Lord Hiwatari's orders."

There was a loud buzz followed by lock clicking sounds. The rusted door slightly opened.

Bruno pulled it the rest of the way open. "After you Boris." He made a mock jester of bowing.

Once again Boris lead his escorts forward. The door opened into a dark hall with another door at the far end. More buzzing noises were heard as the group approached that door. It opened inward just as Boris stepped up to it.

Beyond this door was a wide room lit with bright lights hung by ceiling lamps. Stairs where on both sides of the door leading up to a catwalks of the upper levels. Beyond those structures the room was bare.

Rattling of metal informed the group of people descending the stairs. Boris looked to see who was coming. He was pleasantly surprised to see two youths both with platinum blonde hair and jade eyes. The female had the tiniest hint of a smile as her eyes fell on Boris.

The two stopped at the foot of the stairs and saluted the former headmaster of their training facility.

"Master Boris, sir," they said together. It was just like before the Abbey fell to the traitors.

"Demkov. Skyla." Boris nodded to them. The siblings lowered their hands and stood at ease. "I am shocked to see both of you here."

"Master Boris we had to come. After Lord Hiwatari contacted us about where you would be we wanted to be here too," Skyla explained. She was younger and more talkative then her brother. "We even tried to get Lord Hiwatari to release you sooner. He denied us the request though."

Boris raised his hand to stop the girl's blabbering. "It is alright Skyla. Tell me what is going on here. A complete briefing is needed."

"Allow me sir," Demkov spoke. Boris nodded for the boy to continue. "Lord Hiwatari has seen to it that many of the Abbey's scientists have been relocated here sir. Projects have made advances in your absents. The second floor is reserved strictly for testing and experiments. The third floor is the training and residential level. You have a private room and office up there. Everything from beyond this point is computer locked requiring a key card pass. Different areas will have a different restriction level."

"Where is my card?" Boris asked.

"In your office. It is among the few master keys allowing for access everywhere. I have a master too."

"Very good. Tell me, who is here that use the training room?"

"At current, it is only Skyla and myself. A report from earlier stated that Tom had been captured and would be delivered here by tomorrow."

"I see," Boris said. "Show me around I desire to see what has been going on."

"We'll leave him to you two. We've got other things to do." Bruno left with his two companions back the way they came.

Skyla took point showing Boris around. They toured the labs using Demkov's access card. One was loaded with cages of wild animals. It was no surprise to discover none of the scientists were inside this room. They rarely went in there unless a specimen was required. It was the noisiest room after all.

Another lab room was filled with large test tubes. Some of them contained cloned animals being monitored closely. They were working on creating their own bit beasts using DNA from the wild animals.

A third room was preforming cybernetic enhancements on the stable clones. Boris was pleased to know that during his imprisonment great leaps have happened in this area. What once took weeks to convert now only took a couple days.

The last couple were mainly designed to construct the prefect blades to house any completed bit beast.

After the circuit was done Demkov lead the way around the third floor. As expected it was not as exciting as the second had been.

The training room was no where near as nice as what the Abbey offered. The only dish was too small and had huge gashes from being hit by attacks. The floor and walls were also marred with battle scars as the siblings could no be contained within the dish for their more heated rounds. One corner contained all the physical equipment for training.

Boris made mental notes this area had to be improved if they were to stay here long term. If he was to begin training for an army he wanted the proper tools to work with.

The tour came to a close outside Boris's new office.

"May we do anything else for you Master Boris?" Demkov asked.

"No, this is fine for now. Both of you return to your training or whatever else you are scheduled for. I will find you when I require you."

"Yes sir, Master Boris." The siblings saluted before turning on their heels and returned towards the training room.

Boris went into his office. A small square room without windows. Actually this whole place lacked windows as it was a building within a building. The room offered only the necessities an office required. A big comfy chair behind a desk, a lamp and phone. It was greatly lacking in the grandness of what Boris used to have at the Abbey.

On the desk Boris saw a tall wine bottle, glass and a note. He sat at his chair and read the note.

A toast to your freedom Boris. Do not mess up again.

It wasn't signed. No signature was needed for him to know it was left by Voltaire as a reminder not to blow this final chance. Boris poured some wine into the glass and raised it high as if toasting with someone.

"Let my revenge begin. Those traitors will not know what hit them this time. Together they rose against me. Divided I will take them back." He downed the drink in one gulp. Slamming the glass down he burst into a strong maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Lirin:** That's another chapter done. Coming soon to the ADT will be a couple chapters to really introduce Demkov and Skyla. Though any questions about them I will answer. A special thanks to Beywriter for helping create Demkov and Skyla.

**Kisa:** We appreciate getting some love so please drop a review. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter :)


	5. Bad News

**Kisa:** We're back :)

**Lirin:** I wouldn't be too happy if I were you.

**Kisa:** What have you done this time?

**Lirin:** You'll find if you read. Have fun doing so. Oh right I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. I have no profit. And thanks everyone for reading so far.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bad News**

I lay awake in bed. The blanket is wrapped tightly around me and my head is nestled comfortably among the many soft pillows. Even without contacts or glasses I can tell the sky is lightening as morning comes.

I haven't gotten a wink of sleep all night. Tsubasa can prove that I have tried. I'm just too scared to sleep. Afraid to return to the dream labyrinth I've spent months wondering. Terrified of being cornered by THAT man again.

Oh I'm well aware that Boris has escaped. It was among the news feeds I see when I check my emails. Really it was hard not to notice a title called "Insane Chile Abuser Escapes Mental Home". Who wouldn't be curious to read more of the article after that?

Truth is it is because of that article I can't sleep. Boris was bad enough when he had to maintain us at a certain degree. Now there is no telling what he'll do. He'll want revenge on us for making him a fool. That is the only certain thing I know. The rest is just a huge mystery that leaves me unsettled. How will he attack? When will he come? Will we be picked off one by one? What about my new team? Will they also be dragged into this for protecting me? There are just too many questions that I don't have answers to. Without those answers there is no way to make a proper plan of counter measures. And I hate not having a plan.

I sigh hitting my head against the pillows. It lacks the same effect of hitting something hard. I know I worry too much about, well, everything. That can't be helped cause it's part of my nature. It's why there's at least one call every week to talk with Ray to check on Tom. Or several calls to my other brothers. Now that Boris is free those calls are increasingly more important.

We don't know where he is or when he'll strike. All we can say for sure is that we're all targets on his list for revenge. What's worse is that he doesn't have to hold back anymore. He could simply kill us and not care. He'll be unrestrained.

A chill ran up my spine from the thought. Just as that was happening my door squeaked opened. One of these days I will remember to WD40 those hinges.

"You're late," I call to my "guest".

"Didn't know I was expected," Johnny replies.

"When don't you come up here in the middle of the night?"

"Caught me." He comes to sit on the edge of my bed. "Have you been up this whole time?"

I sit up and shrug. "Guess I have. Why?"

He's trying to study my face in this darkened room. The only light is from the ever brightening sky.

"You should get some sleep," he finally says. Seems he can tell how tired I really am.

"I'm..." His right index finger presses against my lips.

"I know what you're going to say. Right now you have nothing to fear because your knight is with you. Curl up in my arms and get some rest my princess."

He moves to lay down on the bed pulling me down with him. My head comes to rest on his chest where I can hear the steady beating of his heart. One of his arms wraps gently around my side keeping me close. His other hand softly strokes my hair.

Being in his arms like this feels so good. It's these times that I wish I wasn't so stubborn or foolish. Sure Bryan's hold did make me feel safe, but Johnny's is so different. That safe feeling is there and so much more that I can't describe. I just never want to leave his arms for any reason.

I feel him shift slightly before his soft lips are pressed to my temple. "Sweet dreams Princess."

That's the last thing I remember before finally closing my eyes for some sleep. Sleep I doubt I'd be getting if Johnny never came up here.

**XxXxXx**

I was disturbed from my sleep with a knock on the door. Not that I shifted off my warm human pillow. Or unclenched his shirt from my grasp. Nope I didn't budge an inch from this spot.

"Kids are you up here?" Johnny's dad asks.

I hear and feel Johnny sigh below me. "Aye dad, we're here."

The door made its usual squeak as Lord McGregor opened it. I'm still refusing to move from my very comfy spot on his son's chest. "Well, what have we here? Are you two finally official?" The laughter is clear in his voice. Lord McGregor is always curious about our non-existent love life.

"Nah, e's just a pilwo," I mumble sleepily.

"It's true," I detected a bit of sadness in Johnny's voice.

"I see," Lord McGregor says still amused.

"What do you want dad? Just asking about our love life can't be all that brought you here."

"You're right. Business is taking me near your friends. I've come to offer a ride if you want to get out of here for a while."

"What do you think Princess? Wanna leave the danger zone behind?"

I yawn. With Boris free leaving this place could be like jumping out of the fry pan into the fire. And that's if he doesn't know where I'm staying. If he does then I'm in the center of an inferno. Oh what to do?

Johnny's hand is gently rubbing my neck and shoulders. It was soothing as I ponder the current situation.

Really I only have one choice to pick. No matter what I'm going to be much safer with more of my teammates around. Ideally I would prefer my brothers but that could just be asking Boris for major trouble by providing a larger target.

"How soon do we leave?" I finally ask.

"I'd like to leave in an hour. Provides less time for my lovely wife to get our exact location."

"Sounds fine dad. We'll be ready by then."

Lord McGregor leaves after we agree to go. We had a limited amount of time to get ready and pack up. That's means I have to get off my very comfy pillow. Sad face.

**XxXxXx**

I had just zipped up my bag when my phone started going off. I didn't think much about the ringtone as I started dancing to it. I'm mid turn when I realize what I'm dancing to. This is Ray's ringtone.

Immediately I stop dancing and dive across the bed. Something has to be wrong for Ray to be calling on a day that he doesn't usually contact me or vice versa.

Snatching the phone from the dresser I pound the answer button.

"What's wrong?" I snap and nearly growl. Deep down I hope this is an overreaction.

"Kisa, I'm so very sorry." Not a good line for Ray to start with. Plus the fear in his tone means major trouble.

"I repeat. What's wrong?"

Silence comes from his end of the line. If his goal is to piss me off it is working.

"Ray, I'm loosing my patients. Are you going to talk or not?"

I could hear him swallow hard. Something in this told me I would be glad to not be standing. "I messed up." His voice was so soft it was hard to hear. "I shouldn't have let him go out alone. Or even at all."

"Ray I need more dots to connect. I'm only getting a partial picture here. And, f.y.i. it is not looking good."

"Ah,um..." Ray struggled for words leaving me to wait longer. More proof this is terrible news about to fall in my lap. "Tom and I were training. I accidentally smacked his blade over the Dojo wall. I offered to get it myself." He said this clearly to make sure I heard that last line. "He said he would get it and took off. Really his blade was just outside the wall. Not far at all. I doubted there would have been any danger."

An interesting story so far. It really paints an image of something horrible that happened. "So what happened?"

"There were people outside that confronted him. I heard the skirmish and jumped the wall. They wore the Biovolt badge. I tried my best to get to Tom. One of the guys kept my path blocked as the other shoved Tom in their van. I was knocked down before they drove off. By the time I got back to my feet to chase they had disappeared around some corners. Kisa I'm really sorry I couldn't protect Tom from them. I really wanted to save him."

Ice. That is what I felt like I was being slapped with. Boris was making his move now. I just had to know one more piece before ending this call.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I haven't called Kai yet if that's what you mean."

"I'll call my brothers. After we hang up delete this number. I never want you to call me again."

"I'm really sorry Kisa."

"Save it Kitty for someone that wants to hear it. Goodbye." I hit the end button disconnecting us. Ray's call had set me in a foul mood. Without thinking my arm throw my phone across the room. It fell to piece right as Johnny returned.

"What's that about?" he asks looking from me to the phone remains.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of here." I roll off the bed and grab my luggage. "Oh I'm gonna need to use your phone later. I promise not to break it."

My attitude had Johnny all kinds of confused. Anyone would be confused if they didn't know about my most recent phone call. Johnny's smart though. He'll soon come to his own conclusion all this has to do with Boris.

* * *

**Kisa:** I hate you.

**Lirin:** That's all for now. See ya next week all :) In the mean time drops some reviews to cheer up little Kisa for me. Thanks


	6. To Paris We Go

**Lirin:** Welcome to Saturday night! wow two weeks in a row I'm making my deadline :) Well I wont bore you all with random chatter tonight. Just the usual I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. I don't earn a profit. OCs are mine unless otherwise stated. So yeah enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: To Paris We Go**

Our trip to Paris, France was uneventful. Lord McGregor was busy going over papers for his business deal. Johnny didn't ask me anything of what happened to my phone. He only gave me worried glances from time to time. I spent the trip brooding and worrying about what was to come.

Most of the worry was for Tom now that he was back in Boris's clutches. There was no telling what would happen. Plus Tom still didn't remember anything from the Abbey. He was in the worse possible situation without even knowing it. Worse is that no one was in a position to stage his rescue. We have to wait for Boris to surface again before we can start making our moves. It's frustrating.

This is going to be a huge headache. At least Lady McGregor can't make it any worse with her assassination attempts. Man does my life suck or what?

Anyways, our plane landed and Lord McGregor took off in a waiting car. Johnny and I got in another that is dropping us in the heart of the city for some sightseeing before we meet up with Oliver and Enrique.

Our first stop is Johnny's favorite cafe. Supposedly this is the only place he can get "the best" latte with the right amount of foam and sugar. He also loves the biscuits from here. It is his one stop treat shop.

While he orders his latte and my cocoa I find a seat close to the back. It provides a nice view of the door. Ray's call has me on higher alert then I was before. Boris or his men can attack at any time.

I'm scanning the surroundings for the the fourth time when Johnny joins me with the drinks. After seven months he's learned that if I wasn't spacing out something was wrong. He knows the phone call is still on my mind too.

"Is this about _that man_?" he asks in a low whisper so we won't be over heard.

I nod once. It is enough to give Johnny permission to question more.

"Is he why your phone is in pieces?"

Again a nod is all I reply with.

"Wanna find Oliver now instead of waiting a few hours?"

"That's for the best. I still need to make a call too."

"Alright. I'm gonna ring Oliver then the phone is all yours."

"Great. Mind if we get out of here? I'm feeling too trapped."

"Lead the way Princess."

I'm holding both our drinks as Johnny makes his call. We're just strolling the busy street trying to blend in with the crowd. Personally I don't see how Johnny can hear with all the noise around us. He is though and a couple minutes later he closes the phone.

"They're at the Tower. We'll meet up on the eastern path soon."

"Okay. Phone please." I hold me hand for him to pass the device off. He passes it over and I duck into a small little alley to contact my brothers. I know it's not a wise move for me to be in a space like this, but it's quieter then the main street.

I listen to the phone ring and ring and ring some more before a voice mail kicks in. It is just the standard recording that comes preset. Nothing personal about it. "Damn it Wolf! Pick up the damn phone and cut the number of rings down for your voice mail! I'm calling one of the others."

My finger comes down hard on the red button that ends calls. I'm seriously not in the right mood to deal with them ignoring their phones. Hopefully I'm going to get a response from Kai.

The phone rings four times before his voice mail recording plays. What the heck are these two doing? "Do any of you know how to answer a phone in a fucking emergency?" I hiss before ending the call.

Third times the charm I prey as I dial Falcon.

Half a ring before my ears are graced with Bryan's cold voice. "What do you want McGregor? I swear if Little Birdie is hurt I'll personally kill you."

"Someone's still jealous it sounds." I couldn't help enjoy the rant Bry gave thinking I was Johnny.

"Shit sorry Kisa you had to hear that. What are you doing on his phone?"

"Broke mine," I reply as if it was a common occurrence. Well loosing my temper and getting physical is actually normal for me.

"And why did you break it?"

"That's why I'm calling. Also why Tala and Kai need to be smacked hard for ignoring their phones. I got a call from Ray earlier. It wasn't good."

"How not good?"

I sigh heavily. I'm about to say the words I've been avoiding since finding out the news. "Boris has Tom. It happened earlier and Ray failed to save him. After that my phone met the wall and broke."

"Gather your team and do not leave them. I'll tell the others what's going on and give Tala and Kai a good smack upside their heads. We'll find out what we can and keep you informed."

"Thanks Bryan." I'm already feeling relieved having talked with him. "Use this number to reach me. I don't know when my phone will be replaced. And you guys be careful too. Boris will be out for all of us."

"I know. We've got each others' backs. Tell McGregor it will be his hide if anything happens to you. I'll see to it personally."

"Message received." I hadn't even realized Johnny was behind me close enough to listen to the conversation. Some high alert I'm on.

Bryan and I hung up after that so Johnny and I could meet our teammates. We agreed that after dinner will be a good time to fill them in on the situation. I'd offer them a chance to back out to avoid getting tangled in this awful mess. It is only fair to not make them deal with a clean up from my actions.

**XxXxXx**

"Damn." This is Enrique's response to everything I had to tell him and Oliver. Our French host is frozen with a fork hovering over the chocolate moose cheesecake he baked earlier. Just the responses I expect from them.

"Neither of you have to get messed up in this battle. You don't have anything to do with Boris."

Oliver unfroze himself. Carefully he places his fork on the plate. "It is true that we personally do not have a history with this man, that does not mean we will leave one of our own to face a danger like him alone. Kisa if you are going into battle for a noble cause we will all be there to support you.

"I wont be able to sleep well knowing a lovely female is going to fight alone. Just the thought leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Enrique puts in.

Leave it to these boys to have me near tears of happiness. I never should have doubled them covering my back. They are truly all the knights they claim to be. Not my brothers but a good stand in.

"We will call Robert in the morning. He can help us prepare too."

"I think this day is finally turning out better." I sigh leaning against Johnny's side. "Thanks guys."

"It's been a long day. Princess I think you should try for some sleep."

"Aw Johnny I haven't finished my cake yet," I complain as he pulls me up.

"You can have a fresh one tomorrow. You're starting to fall asleep already."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Enri winked.

"Good night," Oliver calls as we leave.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny never let go of my hand after pulling me up from the couch. So when he came to a stop before our room I bumped into him. (Yeah Oliver is a full support of us getting together and gives the two of us one room to us while we're hear.)

"Kisa, will you dematerialize your wings?"

My head cocks to the side not like Johnny can see as his back is facing me. I don't voice my confusion. What ever he's planning it's serious judging by his tone and use of my name.

I softly whisper the rhythmic words of the spell to vanish my wings for a time. I feel the usual tingling burning sensation as the magic works. When my words end I'm pulled into a tight hug. Johnny's shaking.

"Won't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? Johnny what's going on with you?"

"I've been watching you all day. It's clear that this business with Boris has you freaking out. I know how important your brothers are to you too, especially Tom. And I know that you'll do whatever you can to rescue him. I'm just worried that in the process I'll loose you. When I think that all I want to do is hold you close like right now and never let you go. Then I think that I never get an exact reason for you always dodging my question of us being together. Do you really not like me enough?"

I shake my head. "That's not it at all..."

* * *

**Johnny:** Lirin you have done some dickish moves in the past but this has got to be the worst.

**Kisa:** I have to argue there. This is kind of fun to watch you sweat in wonder :P

**Lirin:** Actually this is done for readers choice. Good outcome or bad? Leave a review with what you think should happen. See you next week all.

**Johnny:** I'm surrounded by bitches.


	7. Demons Deal

_**I do not own Beyblade or series characters. I make no profit. OCs are mine unless otherwise stated.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Demons Deal**

I shake my head. "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?"

I press my hands against his chest and take a step back out of his arms. He's wise not to fight me. "Johnny it's not that I don't like you, it's that I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry for using you like the shallow girl I am. Your mother has been right this whole time. I'm poison for you. With me around you'll never be completely happy."

"You're lying," Johnny interjected.

"Am I really?" I start to use the old Abbey attitude on him. "How would you know that? It's not like I ever talk about this. You're always the one to bring it up and pry. I just brush it off and ignore it because I don't care. Accept it McGregor."

"I won't accept it. Words can be said without truthful intentions behind them. After seven months I've figured out to trust you're actions more then what you say or don't say."

"You're a fool. I say what I mean. And I don't like you that way."

"Fine have it your way then. I wont bother you again. Have a good night Kisa." Johnny storms off the way we came. I can only assume he's going back to Oliver and Enrique. A feeling in the pit of my stomach is telling me I wont be seeing him again tonight.

I opt to go to my room. Acting that way to Johnny was too hard. The whole time I just wanted to fall back into his arms and admit he was right about me lying. I couldn't though. There has to be a bubble of space around me so no one gets too close and becomes a target for Boris. As it is Johnny is too close. I can't allow him to fall into the fire with me when that time comes. And it will come. For his safety I have to push him away.

I fall on the bed curling into a ball. I cry myself to sleep regretting everything that has to be.

**XxXxXx**

(Meanwhile back in Glasgow)

Lady McGregor was sitting down to dinner alone. The chef prepared a chicken tossed salad with light vinaigrette dressing to start. The main dish was a shrimp pasta with a rich Alfredo sauce. All severed with a red wine. There was no dessert as she does not like sweets.

She was just about to start on her pasta dish when the family butler interrupted her.

"Pardon me madam. There is a man here wishing to speak with you."

She glared at the servant. "James, I realize that you are old. Are you also blind?"

"No madam. I can see very well."

"Then tell me why you are disrupting my dinner. You have served this family for many years and should know that dinner time is not the proper time for hosting uninvited guests. Now go tell this person to return at an acceptable time."

"I had attempted to explain that already madam. He insisted this was a gravely important matter. He will not leave until you speak with him."

Lady McGregor let out a frustrated sigh. Clapping her hands she called for her personal hand maid. The young girl hurried out of the corner to her mistress's side with a polite curtsy. "How my I serve milady?"

"Clarissa, bring my plate back to the kitchen. Have the chef keep it warm while I deal with out intruder. I shall be returning here once I am done. I expect you to be waiting here."

"Yes milady." Clarissa curtsied again before leaving Lady McGregor to return the pasta to the kitchen.

James pulled Lady McGregor's chair out for her to get up. She made sure to grab her full glass of wine. "Where is this man waiting?"

"The entrance hall madam. Would you like for me to show him to your parlor?"

"No. I shall go meet with him myself. You are dismissed James. When my husband returns we will have a discussion about how useful you really are to this family."

"As you wish madam." James bowed and exited the room.

Lady McGregor slowly sipped her wine as she made her way to the entrance hall. James had not provided any details about the man here to see her. She had no idea what to expect.

She entered the hall to see a purple haired man studying an old family portrait of her husband's great great grandfather. He wore a faded gray duster with frayed edges. Old creaking black boots protected his feet with steel wrapped around his heels (and toes she guest). A poor first impression especially for someone that interrupted her dinner.

"Ahem." Lady McGregor announced her presense.

Boris turned away from the painting revealing a pleasant smile. "Are you the Lady of this fine home?"

"I am indeed Lady McGregor. Who are you? Why are you calling upon me at this time of evening?"

"Beg your pardon for the intrusion. My name is Boris Balkov. About seven months ago several of my more troubled students created chaos at my school. Some of them saw to my wrongful imprisonment. Now that I am free I would like to find those students to begin their rehabilitation again."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I have been attempting to track my students. The research has shown that this one is friendly with your son." Boris pulled a picture of Kisa from his pocket.

The look of disgust was very clear as Lady McGregor saw the picture. "Yes Mr. Balkov. This girl is always at my son's side. Would you like to talk over some dinner?"

"Thank you for the kind offer Lady McGregor. I would be honored to join you tonight."

"Please follow me."

Back in the dinner room Clarissa hurried to her mistress's side again. "Welcome back milady. Shall I fetch your dinner again?"

"Yes please Clarissa. Also bring my guest I serving and side salad. We need a second wine glass too."

"Of course milady. I shall return quickly."

Lady McGregor and Boris took seats as they await Clarissa's return in silence. The young maid was only gone a few minutes before returning with a push cart of the evening's dinner. She first served Lady McGregor. Providing her mistress with new silver ware and a refill of wine. From there she pushed the cart over to Boris and set his place.

Once both were served they began eating.

"Clarissa you are now dismissed."

"Yes milady." She curtsied to her mistress and hurried out of the room.

"Mr. Balkov, please tell me how bad that girl is?"

"This girl, sadly, was in a group of the most severe at the school. Her behavioral issues are just the tip of her troubles. She has no respect for superiors. She is grateful for nothing. She will manipulate people to achieve her desires. Once the purpose is completed she tosses them to the side like trash."

"That is what she is doing to my son now! I knew from the day she appeared she'd be nothing but trouble. I've been wanting her gone for so very long now. I would do anything to free my son from her poisonous control."

"I am sorry she has plagued you and your family for so long. If you wouldn't mind telling me where she is I will take her back to the school where she can not bother you ever again." Boris's face gave a dangerous joyful gleam.

Lady McGregor released a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately she left today with my husband and son. They did not tell me where they were off to. I would have to say it was that bitch's idea."

"That is indeed unfortunate. I was so hoping to have this cleaned up quickly. Get her out of your hair and all." Boris gave a thoughtful expression even though he had this all planned out. "Lady McGregor, may I leave you with a number to reach me at should she return here?"

Lady McGregor set her fork and knife down on her empty plate. Boris did the same after he finished his pasta.

"That is a fine idea Mr. Balkov. I shall call you if she is here or I come across her location."

"Thank you very much Lady McGregor. This evening has been very helpful and such a great honor spending time with a truly beautiful woman. I look forward to your call."

"I fully agree Mr. Balkov. With God's good graces we will be speaking again soon."

Lady McGregor summoned Clarissa back to show Boris out. The meal was over and there was nothing more for them to talk about. She had his card with contact information to call once she knew where Kisa was hiding.

Once alone again, Lady McGregor retired to her chambers to round this pleasant night off with a luscious bubble bath and another glass of red wine.

* * *

**_That's all for now. I'll be busy over the next couple of weeks so there will be no update...not like people will care. If I do start receiving reviews I will try to get an update up. _**


End file.
